Tailor
Bio Tailor has been in Greybark since the autumn, having come to Greybark to escape the law in the human kingdom. After laying low for a few months, her fingers have been itching to steal something, and a few rich folk have mysteriously mislain some of their more expensive jewelry. Tailor has grey shifty eyes, ringed with long lashes that offset the slightly masculine look her big bushy eyebrows give her. She has ash blonde messy hair; it's in a long thick braid that looks like she probably did it really tightly... three days ago. Usually she has it slung over one shoulder. She wears fancy clothes; ''normally, an embroidered blue coat that flares at the sleeves and at the bottom, handily hiding the fact that her ''lithe body has little in the way of curves. From time to time she renews the designs on it to while away the time on long journeys. She used to be part of Captain Greenbird's crew on the pirate ship The Crimson Tide, where she was the cook, among other things. Her food was not popular. A devotee of Ydia, goddess of thieves, travellers and rereading books, she became more religious after Edwyn, her fellow adventurer, died while they were adventuring together. At the same time, she's started wearing a fancy-looking pin with the emblem of House Avreaeir on her breast. Stats HP 19 Damage D8 Moves Trap Expert When you spend a moment to survey a dangerous area, roll+DEX. *On a 10+, hold 3. *On a 7–9, hold 1. Spend your hold as you walk through the area to ask these questions: * Is there a trap here and if so, what activates it? * What does the trap do when activated? * What else is hidden here? Tricks of the Trade When you pick locks or pockets or disable traps, roll+DEX. *On a 10+, you do it, no problem. *On a 7–9, you still do it, but the GM will offer you two options between suspicion, danger, or cost. Backstab When you attack a surprised or defenseless enemy with a melee weapon, you can choose to deal your damage or roll+DEX. *On a 10+ choose two. *On a 7–9 choose one. **You don’t get into melee with them **You deal your damage+1d6 **You create an advantage, +1 forward to you or an ally acting on it **Reduce their armor by 1 until they repair it Flexible Morals When someone tries to detect your alignment you can tell them any alignment you like. Poisoner (Serpent's Tears) Serpent’s Tears is no longer dangerous for you to use. Whenever you have time to gather materials and a safe place to brew you can make three uses of the poison for free. Connections (lv2) When you put out word to the criminal underbelly about something you want or need, roll+CHA. *On a 10+, someone has it, just for you. *On a 7–9, you’ll have to settle for something close or it comes with strings attached, your call. Cautious (lv3) When you use trap expert you always get +1 hold, even on a 6-. Shoot First (lv4) You’re never caught by surprise. When an enemy would get the drop on you, you get to act first instead. Bonds Chronsy knows incriminating details about me. Chronsy knows what he is doing I aspire to be as audacious as Maloisinaire. Violet has a great sense of direction, I trust her to lead the way TL Calhoun is clumsy and cannot be trusted with delicate work. Edwyn helped me sell a hot item, if he wants help with some illicit business, he needs only ask. Edwyn knows why I left the Human Kingdom Category:Adventurers Category:Thief Category:Neutral